


Ask Me Nicely

by Petrikore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's literally all just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 10:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrikore/pseuds/Petrikore
Summary: He could give her what she needed. All she had to do was ask for it.





	Ask Me Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a GenSaku for ages! This story kind of just punched me in the face yesterday and I had to get it all down. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to my Discord wives for looking it over for me and hyping me up.
> 
> Inspired by a little chat with a friend of mine. ;)

This was a bad idea. 

She shouldn’t be here. Ino was going to kill her if she found out. But no one was going to find out. They had an agreement. Discretion. Secrecy. This was for them and them only.

Sakura pulled at the hem of her black fitted tank dress nervously. She lifted a hand to knock on the hotel door. There was a bit of muffled shuffling, then it swung open. The knowing smirk that graced his lips was both infuriating and arousing. When he raised an eyebrow in question, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards into the room before she had the sense to run.

He chuckled lowly. “Sakura.”

Sakura walked to the window, refusing to look at him. “Genma.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” She could hear him coming closer. Slowly, as if he was still afraid she’d bolt.

“I told you, we’ve met before.” A chill raced up her spine as he placed a hand on her hip, trailing his fingers up her side with feather-light pressure. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes flicking from point to point but seeing nothing. His heat was intoxicating. Not one drink and her head was swimming.

His breath ghosted her neck as he hummed thoughtfully. “You also said you didn’t pay much attention to me. Too interested in other people at that party, remember?”

It was Sakura’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, and you were too busy fucking Anko in my backyard to notice me, so I guess we’re even.”

He ignored Sakura’s obvious attempts to goad him, instead opting to run his touch down her leg, pushing her dress higher as his palm warmed her thigh. “This for me?”

She rolled her eyes. “You wish.” 

Genma moved fast after that, spinning her in place and pressing her against the window. It was raining outside, the glass freezing against Sakura’s bare arms. She stared wide eyed up at him as he searched her face calculatingly. “We’re not doing that anymore, Sakura. I’m here to give you what you need and to take what I want from you. This playing hard to get shit is over. That doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to leave, it just means that you need to stop pretending that you don’t want this. Now tell me what I want to hear.”

Heat seared through Sakura’s core at his demand. That. That was what she came here for. “Yes. This is for you… Along with what’s underneath.” 

She smiled coyly as Genma’s pupils blew wide. He squeezed her hips tightly before backing away to sit on the bed. He crossed his arms and waited. “Show me.”

Sakura hesitated. If she took off that dress, there would be no turning back. He’d fuck her like she needed to be fucked.  _ No one will know. _

She toed off her shoes first, not bothering to undo the laces of her sneakers. The dress was for his viewing pleasure, but she wasn’t about to walk around town in uncomfortable heels on a rainy day. There were lines she had to draw, and keeping the pretense of casual helped Sakura’s nerves from failing her.

Next went her socks, balancing on a foot as she slipped them off and tucked them into her shoes, which she picked up and set aside next to the desk in the corner of the room. Genma was quiet throughout this process, probably giving her the opportunity to calm herself before they began. 

Finally, she stood in front of him, shifting her weight from leg to leg as she wrestled with her thoughts. She looked at him as he studied her, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip. His eyes met hers once again and he nodded. “Come on, princess. Show me what you’ve brought me.”

Sakura preened at the pet name and grabbed the end of her dress and drew it up slowly, unwrapping herself for him. If his sharp inhale as her covering hit the ground was anything to go by, she’d say he approved of her gift. She had purchased the deep red teddy the day prior, hiding it in the farthest corner of her closet. It molded to her body like a second skin, and though she knew she didn’t have much going on in the chest department, the deep V neckline accentuated the curve of her breasts in a way that made her feel unbelievable.

His brown eyes were dark as he devoured her with his gaze. “Has your little boyfriend ever seen you in this before?” She shook her head and he smiled. “You’re so gorgeous.” He beckoned her with a finger and she closed the distance between them, allowing him to run his hands over her body as she relished in the touch. 

She couldn’t remember the last time Naruto touched her like this, if he ever did. He was always so careful, so gentle and sweet… And she hated it. She hated that she didn’t love it, appreciate it as she should. But as he took it slow and peppered her skin with kisses and soft touches, she craved something else. Dominance. Possession. Control. Something that Genma could give her. It was just sex.

There was a method to what he was doing, she could tell. He was memorizing her, the way her breath hitched as he traced her ribcage, her eyes fluttering shut as he squeezed her inner thigh. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she took his cue immediately, dropping to her knees between his legs. 

He was still fully clothed, but he lifted his t-shirt just enough for Sakura to get a peek of tanned skin underneath as he undid his belt and slid it out of the loops. Placing it on the bed next to him, he moved to undo his fly. She watched his deft fingers with rapture, following his movements as he lifted his hips to free himself, his black boxers tented proudly in front of her. Her breathing quickened as he pulled the elastic over his erection, revealing himself to her for the first time. 

Sakura licked her lips, eyes glued to his cock. He pumped it a few times, staring down at her ravenously. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at his face. He smirked again and Sakura fought the urge to wipe it off his face. “Are you ready to be my good girl?”

A whimper escaped her throat as Sakura nodded eagerly.  _ Yes, oh gods yes. _

Genma stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers, reaching back to pull the hair tie from Sakura’s messy bun. Long pink waves tumbled down her back, tickling her skin as he gathered it in a fist and guided her south. 

He groaned quietly as Sakura gripped him at the base of his cock, squeezing gently as she took his head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him, the saline taste of his precum already painting her taste buds as she sunk down further, allowing the tip to kiss the back of her throat before pulling away for air. Genma’s fingers tightened in her hair to force her back down, his hips rising to meet the occasion. 

“Fuck, babe…”

Sakura moaned as he pulled at her hair, the pain morphing quickly into pleasure as she bobbed up and down, her other hand snaking up between them to massage his balls. Genma hissed and pushed Sakura away, wrapping a hand gently around her throat to guide her up. She stood quickly, squeaking as he pulled her into a bruising kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist, crushing her to his body before pushing her towards the bed. “Lay down on your back. Head over the edge.”

He told her he was going to do this to her. Several times. That didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous about it. Still, she did as he commanded, stretching out in front of him until her world was upside down. She opened her mouth in offering, which Genma took advantage of immediately, slipping himself back between her lips. Sakura gripped the sheets, her eyes watering as he fucked her mouth. All she could do was hang on and take it, working her tongue as much as she could manage.

With her eyes closed, she bathed in the moment. It should be degrading, the way he was using her. But here she was, with one wrist pinned to the bed as he plucked at her nipples through the lace with his other hand, Sakura was nearly euphoric. All the voices in her brain grew quiet under the weight of his demands. She didn’t need to be anything more than what he wanted of her. His good girl. His fuck toy.  _ His _ .

Whatever guilt was eating her faded away as his hips stuttered once and he slowed, allowing her to breathe before easing his cock all the way down her throat. She gulped around him and he groaned as he came, pressing himself impossibly deeper as Sakura worked to swallow it all.

Both of their chests were heaving as he pulled out, a trail of saliva connecting Sakura’s lip to his softening length. He grinned at the sight. “You are perfect.”

Even if she could speak, there was nothing for Sakura to say. She just continued to catch her breath, rolling over to relieve her neck of the strain. Closing her eyes, she wiped the rest of the spit off her face and allowed herself to relax for a moment. Surprisingly, she didn’t feel as dirty as she thought she would. It was an exchange. One that Genma was willing to reciprocate. 

He coaxed her up to her knees on the bed before he slipped the straps of the teddy off her shoulders, whispering compliments into her skin as his lips followed. 

“Genma—” Sakura started, but he hushed her and continued his journey, traversing the contours of her body. She tried again. “Genma, wait.”

He stopped, cradling her cheek in his hand as he looked concernedly into her eyes. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to tamp down her embarrassment. “I… I’ve never done this before.” 

Genma gave her an amused look. “What, sex? Because you’ve been doing pretty well so far.”

She pouted at him. “Don’t tease me, you know what I mean… I’ve never… This whole casual sex thing, you know—”

He stopped her again. “We’ve talked about this though, haven’t we? We discussed everything we were going to do today and made sure you were comfortable. But you are always free to change your mind. Do you want to stop?”

She was nervous, but she wanted him to keep touching her. She wasn’t fooling herself, there was no love here. The idea didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. This was nothing but sex. Sakura shook her head.

“Good.” He pulled the one-piece the rest of the way off, pushing her shoulder to make her fall back against the pillows. She laughed as he wrestled her legs out, then settled himself between them. He started at her neck this time, running his hands up and down her body as she clutched at his bicep. Taking his time, he licked and bit his way down her chest, pulling reluctant noises from Sakura’s throat. “No holding back. I want to hear every sound you make.”

To punctuate his statement, he took her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before biting down harshly. She cried out and Sakura swore she could feel his ego grow… Oh wait. That wasn’t his ego.

She felt his fingers running up her leg again, hooking under her knee to spread her wider to tease at her clit. She gasped, bucking against his hand. It was like he already knew her, what she liked, what she needed. His touch was sure, unhesitant as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Sakura couldn’t keep quiet anymore, especially as Genma plunged two fingers into her center, thumb still circling her clit. A quick curl of his fingers and she was coming undone, back arching off the bed as she let go. He massaged her gently through her high, prolonging her orgasm as much as possible. She whimpered, unable to process the mounting pressure between her legs. “Genma, I— Ahh!” 

The next orgasm slammed into her, Genma pulled his fingers away and frigged her clit violently. Sakura screamed, only vaguely aware of the wetness that sprayed onto the sheets under her. She struggled for breath, sobbing as the tremors crashed through her again and again. 

When the white noise subsided and her vision cleared, she caught Genma standing at the end of the bed, evidently proud of himself. He wagged his eyebrows at her. “You’re welcome.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile on her face as she rolled over. Grabbing a pillow, she threw it behind her in his general direction. It was immediately launched back, hitting the headboard right above her just as she felt a hand on both of her ankles, dragging her down to the foot of the bed.

She didn’t dare move, bent at the waist with her face in the proof of her own pleasure as Genma loomed over her. He was naked now, and she could feel the heat of his skin on her own. His lips pressed gently against her shoulder blade, tracing up her back and setting her nerves on fire. The feeling contrasted greatly with that of his hand on her ass, gripping a cheek tightly before smacking it. Sakura yelped, more surprised by the sound than the pain. She curled her toes, focusing on the bloom of heat across her skin.

"Hands above your head, babe. Stretch out for me." He landed another hit on her other cheek and Sakura groaned, tangling her fists in the sheets as she complied with his order. "Such a good girl..."

The next three hits came in quick succession, leaving her reeling. She stamped a foot on the ground in an attempt to dissipate the burn, burying her face into the fluffy hotel duvet.

"Two more, baby. You're doing really well…"

The next one was the hardest, and a broken cry tore itself from Sakura's throat. Then the last one landed on her opposite cheek and it was over. She blinked away the tears as Genma massaged away the sting and wrapped himself around her. He buried his face in her hair as he waited for her to come down once more.

"So beautiful. You did so good." Sakura sighed in contentment, her pride swelling under his praise.

Once her breathing had evened out, Genma sought to work her back up. They had gone over this. It was almost time for the main event. He reached down, swiping his fingers through the crevice between her legs.

His chest rumbled as he moaned. "Fuck, you're so wet…"

Sakura whined and pressed back against him in a futile search for more stimulation. She was aching. Why wasn't he doing anything? How much clearer did she need to be?

"Ask me. Nicely."

She started to lift herself up, to ask if he was fucking serious, but he pushed her down and took her arms behind her back. "Uh-uh. Why are you still fighting me? We've gone over this. Let go of whatever is holding you back… and beg me to fuck you."

He was right. He already had her in this position. What else did she have to lose?

"Please…" she started. "Please fuck me. I need it."

"Need what, baby girl?" She could feel him, hot and hard against her thigh. He was waiting patiently. He would wait as long as he wanted.

Sakura pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to swallow her pride. She needed this. "Please sir, I need your cock! I need you inside of me, please just fuck me!"

Whatever he said next, Sakura didn't hear as he finally drove into her. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he began to move, teasingly slow. Without her arms, she had no leverage and was forced to endure his torturous pace, pleading whimpers pouring from her lips.

It wasn't long until he sped up, whether to help her along or himself, Sakura didn't care. She keened as he let go of her wrists to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull gently, her back arching and allowing him to drive into her at a new angle. 

She panted desperately, overwhelmed but understimulated. She needed  _ more _ . As if he heard her, he reached around to pinch her nub lightly. She gasped, gritting her teeth when he refused to give her enough to let her come. “Who do you belong to?”

Oh god, they’d played this game so many times. He’d ask the question, she’d say anything, everything but what he wanted to hear. But here and now, the words slipped from Sakura’s tongue like honey. 

“Yours. Your little slut, your cum slave, I’ll be whatever you want. Please…”

“That’s right, baby girl. Come for me. Now.” With expert fingers, he swirled tight circles around her clit once, twice, three times before she screamed her release. He fucked her through it, but was forced to pull out, squeezing the base of his cock to hold off his own climax. She watched over her shoulder as he leered down at her, his chest heaving up and down as he regained his control. 

Grabbing her by the hip, Genma turned Sakura onto her back. He reached down, gathering her ankles in one hand and raising them high, exposing her wet slit to him. He tilted his head appreciatively as he studied her, his fingers wandering through her lower lips towards a place where no one else had had the gall to explore. 

She flinched as his touch skimmed the rim of her asshole. The sensation was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. He tried again, and she tried her best to adjust. His eyes met hers behind her legs, his expression giving away none of his thoughts. 

“Has he ever had you here?” He applied a bit a pressure this time, earning an unsteady gasp. 

Sakura shook her head. Naruto had asked, repeatedly. But they were both inexperienced and unsure of how to approach the matter. It never got anywhere. But with Genma…

“Would you allow me to be the first?” 

When they talked before, she had consented. Not that she thought it was ever going to actually happen. It unnerved her, the way he stared at her. There was no judgement in his eyes, no pressure. The thought of what he wanted to do…

She nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled at her, obviously happy with her choice. He released her ankles, wandering over to his bag and digging through it for a moment. Sakura stared at the ceiling while she waited, trying to temper her pounding pulse. She scooted backwards to nestle into the pillows, hugging one to her chest.

Genma returned with a small bottle in hand and crawled onto the bed to kneel beside her. “I need you to be sure. Do you trust me?”

Touched by the sentiment, Sakura smiled up at him. “I trust you.” 

He laughed and leaned down to bite affectionately at her side. “Spread your legs for me.” 

Grabbing a pillow and nudging Sakura’s hips, Genma propped her up and slotted himself between her legs. He took the small bottle, which she belatedly realized was lube, and squirted a generous amount onto his index and middle fingers. Warming the solution with his thumb, he directed his attention downwards, spreading her open with one hand while he prepared her with the other. 

She shied away from him, still skittish at the feeling, but he held her steady. “Just relax. I’ve got you.”

Sakura gripped the pillow her head was resting on with white knuckles. It was so  _ weird _ . Forcing air through her lungs, she bit her lip and relaxed her body as Genma eased a finger into her puckered hole. 

Something in her welcomed the intrusion. He started working his finger back and forth, allowing her to get used to the stretch before adding a second finger. Sakura moaned headily. It was different, struck a different chord, but that all too familiar heat was still building. Genma hissed as her asshole tightened around his fingers.

“Not yet. Not until I’m inside of you. You’ve been such a good girl, don’t disappoint me now.”

Sakura’s jaw clenched and unclenched as she struggled to hold onto her control. 

“One more, babe. Your pussy’s dripping, holy shit…”

If he kept talking, Sakura was going to end up coming without permission. She sobbed, gripping the sheets tightly. She couldn’t take any more, it was too much, she was going to—

By some divine act of mercy, Genma ended his assault, pulling his fingers from her. Sakura panted, suddenly feeling all too empty. With her eyes shut tight, she didn’t see him lining himself up with her entrance and she was caught off guard. 

His cock was definitely thicker than the three fingers he had used to stretch her, but he palmed her breast and massaged her hip in an effort to calm her. “That’s it, princess. You’re doing so well. Fuck…” 

Her mouth fell open, but no sound spilled from her lips as he continued to work his way into her with short, controlled thrusts. Reaching up, she weaved her fingers into her hair and pulled him towards her. Genma latched onto her nipple, sucking and nipping at her breast to distract her. 

“We’re almost there, baby girl.” She could hear the strain in his voice. He hadn’t come since the beginning of this little encounter. He was holding on for her. The thought had her contracting around him and he groaned loudly. “Fuck!”

After what seemed like an eternity, he paused. Sakura’s passage fluttered, testing the intrusion. When she finally relaxed, Genma began again, pumping his cock steadily into her. She clutched at his shoulders, digging half moon crescents into his skin as he fucked her. 

His voice was low, but she could him chanting like a prayer, “So good, so perfect. Mine. Fuck, so good, so tight, so hot…”

As Sakura adjusted to him, he increased his speed, impaling her again and again. She was vaguely aware of the bed frame shaking, the headboard knocking rhythmically against the wall, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care if she was going to be allowed to feel like this. So full, so complete. 

“You better tell me when you’re going to come, babe.” Genma ground out between clenched teeth. “I need to know. I need to feel you come on my cock.”

At his words, the cord in her belly pulled tight and she sobbed. “Fuck, Genma, I’m so close!”

Genma pulled out and Sakura cried out in protest, only for him to slam back into her pussy with renewed fervor. She clenched around him immediately, her nails scratching violently down his back. He thrust into her twice more before bottoming out, erupting into her with a bitten off shout. 

Sakura’s legs trembled uneasily as Genma slid out of her. He took the pillow from beneath her hips and rolled to the side, a hand over his eyes. She looked down at him contemplatively. There was no denying that they had chemistry. Sexually, at least. 

“Stop thinking so loud.” Genma chastised. 

Sakura furrowed her brows. “Shut up… I should get going.” 

She moved to sit up, only to be tackled back down. Genma molded himself behind her, a possessive arm wrapped around her waist. “Stay the night. I’ll send you home in the morning.”

“Genma—” She didn’t want to stay. It was asking too much.

“Come on, Sakura. If you stay, I’ll fuck you again before you leave, and we can both get back to our lives highly satisfied.”

She snorted. “Oh yeah? That wasn’t enough for you?”

Rather than answering, Genma chose to grab the rumpled blankets and throw it over their sweaty bodies. “Not even close, babe.”

Sakura shook her head, but didn’t protest as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder and curled familiarly behind her. Tucking an arm under her head, she opted for sleep. She’d worry about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
